


empty

by Anonymous



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP kinda, kindergarten teacher wooseok, pilot AU, pilot jinhyuk, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Jinhyuk gets home after a flight, they will have a very long, passionate love making. It’s habitual.





	empty

**Author's Note:**

> annoying future tense

When Jinhyuk gets home after a flight, they will have a very long, passionate love making. It’s habitual.

It always begins with two pecks on Wooseok’s lips whenever he opens the door for his lover—after a bright “Welcome home!” with a smile on his beautiful face.

Then Jinhyuk will put his hand on Wooseok’s nape and pull the shorter male softly towards him. Their forehead will touch, and their breaths will mingle. After a short while, Jinhyuk will peck him first, and then there will be one long kiss with tongues involved, it then will end with two more pecks. And then there’s a pause. At that time, Jinhyuk will silently allow Wooseok to take a deep breath because both of them know that after this there will be three deep kisses. Jinhyuk will draw circles on Wooseok’s nape with his thumb, and Wooseok will spill moans on his lips. Delicate fingers clutching onto the pilot’s white uniform, noses touching, glassy eyes looking at the other’s darkening gaze. After the three deep kisses, they will pause again. Lips are separated, a thin thread of saliva will connect their parting tongues. Wooseok catches his breath again in the second pause, so does Jinhyuk. They will look into each other’s eyes longingly before Jinhyuk places three more pecks on his lips, and ends it with another long kiss. There will be another pause, and a small peck. Their foreheads will touch again.

After that, Wooseok will brace himself by hugging his lover tight, a long kiss, a peck, two long kisses. A pause. Three more kisses—by the time they do this, Wooseok will already be desperate to end the ritual. And then a pause again. Two pecks, and it ends with two long kisses. Jinhyuk will bit and tug Wooseok’s lower lip softly as a parting gift. Wooseok will tighten his hold and let Jinhyuk carry him to their shared bedroom. Bags of souvenirs are left behind the door.

Their bodies will meet. Skin against skin. Mingled breaths, pooling sweats, glistening bodies, blemished skins, and dropping tears. Staining the crumpled, cream coloured sheet. All doors, windows, and curtains are closed. Nothing can be heard but Jinhyuk’s lustful groans and hisses, Wooseok’s moans will drip in Jinhyuk’s ears like drops of sweet honey, gasps, yelps, cries—and occasionally, silent or muffled screams. Creaking bed, dim light, ignored phone calls and messages, whispers of each other’s names and “I love you”s. Jinhyuk will be deep inside Wooseok, Wooseok will be all around him tightly. Their bedroom will reek of sex.

In the afterglow, there will be a pillow talk. Fingers caressing Wooseok’s sides, lingering on his spine, occasionally moving his bangs which stick to his forehead, stroking his soft hair, swiping the drop of sweat on his cheek.

Wooseok will whisper about his days in the kindergarten he works at, like how that Minhee kid proposed to him with a ring made out of a snack, or when the Dohyon kid cried when another teacher, Seungyoun, scared him with a picture of ghost because he couldn’t stop whining about his spilt milk, and Jinhyuk will respond his story with either smile or a kiss on the tip of his button nose, sometimes he softly laughs at how ridiculous the kindergarteners are.

Then it will be Jinhyuk’s turn to tell him the stories of the buildings he passed by in one of those countries, the taste of the food he ate, the garden he visited, or how he encountered an old friend abroad and Wooseok will respond to it with giggles or excited eyes that ask the man to tell him more.

After that, they will share kisses, and Wooseok will get up—ignoring the lethargy—from their bed and ask Jinhyuk what he wants to eat, only to get “You” as the answer, and then Wooseok will throw a pillow at him. After shower—and some other things that can possibly done in the shower—they will dress up and will cook together in the kitchen. They will eat the food with the continuation of the stories they left on bed or unwarping the presents Jinhyuk got from all over the world. Naked feet caressing each other under the table.

The night before Jinhyuk goes for another flight, they will abuse their bed again with frustrated moans, desperate groans, and Wooseok’s salty tears. Sobs will be heard all over the room, Wooseok’s body will tremble, absolutely in mess, and Jinhyuk will try to soothe him by smothering apologetic kisses all over his body to replace “It’s okay”, “I’ll be okay”, “I’ll only be away for two weeks”, “I will definitely be back”, “I’ll take care of myself, so please take care of yourself too” that his mouth cannot vocalise. Wooseok’s chest hurts. Whenever Jinhyuk goes, it hurts.

And at the same night, there will be the same pattern of feverish pecks and kisses:

—Two pecks.

—Forehead touching.

—A peck, a long kiss, and two pecks. A pause. Three long and deep kisses. Another pause. Three pecks and a long kiss. A pause again. A peck.

—Their foreheads will touch again.

—A long kiss, a peck, and two long kisses. A pause. And another three long kisses. Again. Two pecks, a long kiss.

—And it always ends with Jinhyuk biting Wooseok’s lower lip softly as if to seal the unspoken promises they have made when they made love a few moments back.

The next day, if Wooseok doesn’t have work to do in the kindergarten, he will accompany Jinhyuk to the airport. He will try to carry Jinhyuk’s bag, and he will insist. And Jinhyuk will let him. Before his flight, Jinhyuk will steal a kiss from Wooseok and ensure him that he will be okay like he always does.

“I’m a pro.”

“I know.”

And Wooseok will let Jinhyuk go to meet his second lover, the plane.


End file.
